watching the movie
by sithsentinal
Summary: the village is transported to watch the second movie but something are best kept secret
1. Chapter 1

(HICCUP'S POV)

I was on Toothless ready to go when a bright light surrounded us and blinded us then suddenly it disappeared and the black walls- wait black walls? i looked around and saw we had been moved somewhere I turned around and saw there were seats beside us then suddenly I hear a loud cry through a door on the side of the room and a familiar voice "What's Happened? " it was my fathers voice! i got off toothless and said "Go quick hide in the rafters." he did but then i remembered the harness i had on but there was no time to take it off as half the village spilled from the door with my father at the front I looked at them and smiled nervously "hiccup! thank Thor you're alive!" he walked up to me until he saw the harness "what's the get up?" I started to stammer when suddenly a voice said

"please don't thank Thor he finds it annoying." we all jumped at this and looked around i jumped again as my father shouted at the top of his lungs (and they have to be pretty big for a man of his stature).

"WHERE ARE YE, YE DEVIL? WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE?" I looked at my father and said slowly

"are you sure you want to do that dad I mean he brought us here so he must be a God of some sort." there was suddenly a thundering laugh that came down to my volume of laugh and another door on the other side opened and a red haired man stepped out with a _thud clink! _ of a weird prosthetic on his foot he smiled and said to me "no Hiccup, I'm not a god I'm a half god if you want." he smiled warmly at me until my father stepped up

"and what are you god of then huh?" he glared at the man who was almost as skinny as me he looked at Stoick and walked up to my father with such speed it would of made Gobber proud who did actually whistle at the speed

"I am the god of dragons, my name I will keep from you so I will tell you my nickname, Sithsentinal or alternatively you can call me Sith i don't mind." he walked back to where he previously stood and looked up "what are you doing up there Toothless and here I thought Berk had made peace with dragons it-"

"PEACE!" my father roar as Toothless jumped down and licked the mans face "WE WILL NEVER HAD OR WILL HAVE PEACE WITH THEM!" _ouch_ the look on the guys face could of cut a mountain in half!

"Damn it. they're from the wrong time, guess I best send them back." he started to turn around when i shouted

"wait what were you going to do?" I asked and I saw many people scowl at me Sith turn around and smiled and walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder

"well brother I brought you here to see five years in the future and one of the worst battles you'll ever face." he looked me in the eye and smiled sadly.

"well can't we see it already can't you just wipe our minds or something?" I asked him he turned with a smile and said

"yeah I guess I can that would be easier but a bit dangerous which one of you lot is the most egotistical of you lot?" I suddenly blurted the first name I thought of when I think of ego problems.

"Snotlout." I widened my eyes and looked at the said teen and smiled shyly then turned to the half god

"and how many time has he been hit by lightning?" he asked when suddenly Tuffs voice shouted

"12 times!" the man smirked and said

"well it seems he won't be much of a problem for you any more Hiccup he'll talk gibberish for about three days give or take a day." half the village laughed at this including Spitelout who patted his sons back for his misfortune "oh and this will be problematic but I have brought some people from the future and dragons."

"who may I ask." I asked as Sith looked towards the door he had came out of, he then turned to me and the rest of the village and said

"I want the teens, Gobber, and Stoick at the front row and the rest of you where ever you want." the teens went down and saw chairs with their names on them they sat down with out asking questions when they saw two more spare seats at the side with the names _A HADDOCK _and_ H H HADDOCK III OLDER_ frowning at the names they looked towards the door when suddenly the doors burst open to reveal two people in basic clothes one of them looked just like me but a lot older and a lot stronger and was that a fake leg? then there came a woman that looked just like Astrid but older and well more curvier _no shouldn't think like that _but little did he know that Astrid was thinking the same as hiccup about the future him.

"allow me to introduce the Chief of Berk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Dragon Master of the Barbaric Archipelago and his wife Astrid Haddock shield Sister of Berk and Head of the dragon academy thanks to Hiccup." at this everyone was asking questions until four more dragons walked in and sat beside a younger Toothless then a woman stood and asked "surely Astrid is a shield-maiden?" at this the future couple blushed bright red until Sith spoke up

"well the both of them are always against tradition and got a little adventurous one night and that is a story for another time." he winked at both the younger and older couple who in turn blushed "now that's all sorted lets start watching." they all sat down and turned to the screen...


	2. Chapter 2

**INTRO**

**EXT. BERK**

**The camera pans up to show the island of berk, adorned festively with banners and flags with several new building adorning the familiar skyline**

**(HICCUP V.O.) this... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well anywhere. Granted it may not look like much but this wet heap of rock pack more than a few suprises.**

The crowd look at the screen startled at the new Berk and then again at Hiccup's voice on the screen Stoick looked on in pride at the new Berk.

_**THE camera WATCHES A COUPLE OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between the buildings as shadows of dragons flew over**_

**(HICCUP V.O.) life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folk enjoy hjobbies like whittling or needlepoint...**

**(HICCUP V.O.) ...we Berkians prefer...**

_**The group of sheep move as one. Receding into a shadowy alley pushing one sheep into the open air. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**_

The crowd gulp and prepare for the worst...

_**(HICCUP V.O.)...a little something we like to call-**_

_**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colour fly barrel past at dizzying speed. Their riders zoom past one another whilst they weave head to head between houses, docks and revamped buildings**_

Stoick looked on in approval at this new landscape he was being shown whilst at the same time Hiccup looked on in wonder with half the village at the new houses and buildings that littered the village. But most of the village was in shock of seeing the teens on the backs of dragons.

_**(HICCUP V.O.) DRAGON RACING!**_

_**Like an areial version of the Monte Carlo, the spectators roar from the wooden bleacher that are fastened to the cliff**_

_**FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides on top of MEATLUG, his Gronckle, who carries the scared sheep away**_

_**FISHLEGS: Whoo!**_

Fishlegs and his family along with those who supported them shouted out their chant

_**When suddenly SNOTLOUT, also 20 but every bit as juvinile and HOOKFANG his Monstrous Nightmare slam into fishleg and steal the sheep from them.**_

_**SNOTLOUT: oh i'm sorry Fishlegs! Did you want that?**_

Then suddenly Snotlout, Spitelout and those who supported the Jorgensons shouted out " Snotlout! Snotlout! oi! Oi! Oi!" the suddenly Snotlout turns to Astrid and said "see I'm the best at pretty muchly everything." When suddenly a fist collided with his face

"shut it Snotlout!" Astrid glared

_**Snotlout falls back towards RUFFNUT and TUFFENUT, who lag on their two headed Zippleback, BARF AND BELCH **_

_**SNOTLOUT: here ya go babe.**_

at this the twins and Snotlout balked and stared at the screen in horrified curiosity then Snotlout turned to Astrid and said "i didn't mean that babe." He looks at her grinning until she hit him on the face.

_**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlolut tosses the sheep she snatches the sheep with a sneer and a grumble.**_

_**(SNOTLLOUT CONT'D): did i tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**_

_**RUFFNUT: Ugh. Come on Barf It's starting to stink around here.**_

_**As BARF starts to peel of he starts spewing gas. As TUFFNUT turns to Snotlout and give him a mugging grin.**_

_**TUFFNUT: nope still hates you! Lets blow this place Belch!**_

_**[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]**_

Most of the villagers chuckled at the look on the current teens faces but mainly Snotlout's; he was slowly going green along with Ruff's but Astrid was grinning wider as she was relived that Snotlout was hitting on someone that was not her.

_**Stoick: Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**_

_**[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]**_

_**Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**_

_**Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick?**_

Stoick frowned at this _sure our reletionship is rocky but i doubt it's that bad._ He thought

_**[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]**_

_**Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're gonna win now!**_

_**Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**_

_**Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?**_

_**Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**_

_**Hiccup: (Narration) Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they?**_

_**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.**_

_**Hiccup: (Narration) We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself.**_

_**In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**_

_**Stoick: It's time, Gobber!**_

_**Gobber: Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**_

_**[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]**_

_**Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**_

_**Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**_

_**Tuffnut: Let's go!**_

_**Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**_

_**[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]**_

_**Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**_

_**Tuffnut: It's cool, it's cool, it's cool!**_

_**Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**_

_**[He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]**_

_**Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**_

_**[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]**_

_**Astrid: NO!**_

_**Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**_

_**[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]**_

_**Fishlegs: Here ya go, Darling! Mine's worth ten!**_

_**Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**_

_**Astrid: [To Snotlout] You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?**_

At the same time Astrid said "You guys are fighting over Ruffnut?" and most of the villagers laughed whilst Snotlout and Fishlegs shouted at the same time "NO!"

_**Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**_

_**Fishlegs: We're winning together!**_

_**[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]**_

_**Snotlout: Oh, no!**_

The Twins laugh at the pain and destruction they cause _even more destruction on the backs of dragon! _ The thought ran through their minds at the same time "we need to get a dragon soon!"

_**Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**_

_**Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**_

_**[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]**_

_**Ruffnut: Hey!**_

_**Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!**_

_**[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]**_

_**Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**_

Hiccup smirked at this _of course he would support Astrid._

_**Tuffnut: It's my glory!**_

_**Ruffnut: You're always ruining EVERYTHING!**_

_**Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**_

_**[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the black sheep from the Twins' hands.]**_

_**Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**_

The twins parent's sighed at their childrens ability to fight about anything whilst Hiccup smirked at the screen _she's always so competative._

_**[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]**_

_**Tuufnut: Whoa!**_

_**Ruffnut: Astrid!**_

_**Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! [To Spitelout] That's my future daughter-in-law!**_

Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed at this until Astrid accidently spoke out loud "well considering everyone else I guess Hiccup is the best Berk can offer." At this most of the villagers looked at Astrid in shock.

_**Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**_

_**Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]**_

_**Snotlout: A-ha, excuse me!**_

_**Astrid: Stormfly!**_

_**[Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]**_

Astrid glares at Snotlout and says "you rat-eating, slime covered, munge bucket of a-" suddenly she cut off by Hiccup coughing and pointing to a couple of kids who were looking at her in rapt fasicination.

_**Crowd: Oh!**_

_**[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]**_

_**Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**_

_**[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]**_

_**Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**_

_**Hiccup: [Narration] Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**_

Most of the villagers looked at Hiccup in suspiction when suddenly "what do you mean 'all your hard work' son?" asked Stoickwho looked at his son who gulped and looked around


End file.
